This invention relates to golf swing training or practice devices of the type which provide a defined path along which a club must proceed. Professional golfers have discovered that a swing which produces maximum distance and accuracy has well defined characteristics. Those characteristics may be defined in terms of swing plane (the plane swept by the golf club during a swing) and swing path (the path followed by the club head during a swing). Unfortunately, the literature uses a jargon which is descriptive of the results of a poor swing, or descriptive of the action of the body during a swing such as: "late hit", "hitting early" or "tilt angle". Although a good swing may be defined in terms of swing plane and swing path, that does not mean that there is only one correct swing plane and path for all golfers. If there were only one correct plane and path, there would be no need for this invention. However, there are probably as many correct swing planes and paths as there are golfers. The correct plane and path for each person depends upon such factors as his height, weight, musculature and physical condition. Therefore, each person must first determine what path and plane is best for him and then seek to groove his swing so that he achieves perfect reproducability. Perhaps the easiest way to find the right "swing for you" is to solicit the aid of a teaching professional. Then the machine could be used to groove that swing. However, the machine, which is the subject of this application, could be used to set-up and try out various combinations until the one which produces the best results is found.
Ideally a swing training device should control the actions of the body used to produce the desired swing. Unfortunately, that would be very difficult to do, so this invention does the next best thing by informing the user if he deviates from the desired swing and by providing as much or as little control over the swing plane and path as the user desires.
In learning to swing properly with this device one should initially set-up as many constraints on the swing as practicable to insure a correct swing each time and then gradually remove them as his mind and body learns to swing properly until finally no constraints at all are used and he is swinging freely. The prior art does not provide this kind of flexability. Either the devices rigidly control the swing at all times or they provide very little control at all times.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a swing training device which may be adapted to the needs of the user as he progresses from novice to expert.
It is a further object of this invention to provide adjustable means for setting-up a swing plane desired by the user.
It is an additional object of this invention to inform the user if he deviates from the chosen swing plane and path.
It is a further object of this invention to control the golf club so that the club is required to follow a predetermined path.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide swing correction even though the swing is initiated incorrectly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a swing training device which can be used on the playing surface of the golf course, including the putting surface.